What Happens After
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: Alice and Ace are happily married with two children. Alice then decides to leave with her youngest child, yet before she leaves she makes the shocking discovery that she has feelings for Black. But what happens a year after she leaves an unknown force attacks Wonderland and its up to Alice and her friends from her world to save them? Will she reveal her secret in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Alice in the Country of Hearts

Alice's POV~

I stared blankly out my window at the Heart Castle. I got up out of bed, making sure not to wake up Ace from his sleep. I walked over to the window, and put my hand on it. _I need to go home,_ I told myself. I heard Ace start to get up. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. I turned my head back to the window, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You okay?" He asked me. "Yeah," I muttered weakly. He signed, and placed his head on my shoulder. "You don't have to act so down, I already know your going, and so does everyone else. If anyone should be sad, it should be me," He said with a sad smile. I felt a tear come down my eye. Ace seemed to take notice in that, and wiped it away. "Daddy," I heard a little voice say. We both turned around and saw my youngest child, Aileen, and my oldest, Lupe. Aileen was five years old; she had blue eyes and brown chestnut hair. Lupe was sixteen, and as skilled as Ace. He had brown chestnut hair, and had red eyes. He stared blankly at us, he wasn't very happy with me leaving. He told me he would rather stay here with Ace. My daughter and I are going to be leaving in three time periods. Ace walked over and kneeled down. He grabbed her and lifted her up so he was carrying her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What is it sweetie?" He asked her. She pouted her lips at him. He pouted his back to her. This caused Aileen to giggle. A smile crept up to my face as I saw Ace tease her. Lupe had a grin on his face. I glanced at him, and he noticed. He looked away, hiding a small blush. Aileen and Lupe had Ace's carefree personality and ridiculous smiles. Though, Lupe had my determination, and had my persuasion. Aileen was oblivious and the confusion to trick people. Lupe walked towards me. He had a saddened look in his eyes. I looked up to meet his gaze. Yes look up, Lupe also had his fathers height, I was so embarrassed, that I didn't want to stand next to him. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry mom, I was selfish," he told me. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt someone poke my legs. I looked down to see Aileen in-between us. She wrapped her arms around my legs. "If we are having a family hug, shouldn't dad join us?" Lupe asked. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Ace have an arm around Lupe and I. I glanced down to see Aileen try to climb up Ace's legs. I giggled at the sight of this. "We are, one happy messed up family," Ace commented. "That is one hundred percent true," Lupe said. Aileen started laughing, and I just smiled. Then, there was a sudden knock on the door. We all pulled away from each other. Lupe went towards the door and opened it. A heart castle maid stood there. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but there was a message for Miss Alice," she said politely. I looked towards her. "Yes?" I responded. "There is a message from the Hatters," she explained. "Mr. Dupre is holding a midnight tea party in your honor. He said it is a farewell present for your leaving, he also said that your family is invited to the tea party, considering that all the other role-holders are attending this." I smiled and replied, "We would love to attend."

We walked all the way to the Hatters, both Jokers tagged along as well, considering, that I had to play a card game to change the season. Black just grumbled about why the hell he had to attend this. White tried his best to make him shut up, along with a few other encouraging words. Black just yelled at him in return. As soon as we got there, the Hatter maids welcomed us. They already explained that all the other role holders were here. The maids guided us to the beautiful rose garden. The time of day changed to night, the lights turned on, and the garden looked even more beautiful. Aileen had been here multiple times, Blood seemed to enjoy her love for tea, and they often talked about it, whereas Dee, Dum, Boris, and Lupe were really good friends with each other. I saw the table with the role holders sat at the table. There were six empty seats. At the head of the table sat Blood he smiled and motioned us to sit over there. I sat at the right side next to me was Black, then White, Ace, Aileen, and Lupe. Lupe and Boris got lost in a conversation about weaponry. Aileen and Vivaldi were talking about how pretty flowers were and there favorite types. Ace, Elliot, and White were talking about who knows what. Black sat there drinking his tea, as did I and Blood. Black glanced at me, then back to his tea. "What is it?" I asked him. He looked at me. "What the hell do you?" He asked with a devilish smirk. "You looked at me as if you wanted to say something, so say it," I told him. He looked back to his tea, and didn't reply. I looked over to Blood, who seemed lost in a thought. "Blood?" I said. He snapped back into reality. "Hmm?" "What's wrong, you looked lost in a thought." I looked at me and said, "I was thinking about how you and Joker look like a husband and wife arguing." I started blushing crazy. "What?!" I said. Apparently Joker heard to. He choked on his tea until he was able to breath again. "What the hell do you mean!?" He yelled. The other role holders looked at us. Black and I just stared at the sudden words that came out of Bloods mouth. "What's wrong?" Elliot asked. Black and I just sat there and stared, we dare not speak. "I would rather not say in-front of Ace, he might lose it," he said coolly. "Blood…" I muttered. I glanced over at Black. He turned his head, hiding a blush. Wait, he's blushing? I just sat there, shocked as hell. I saw from the corner of my eye, White was chuckling. Black shot him a glare, and stepped on his foot. "My, my, now that was un-called for~" White said cheerfully. Black just turned away from all of us. "Don't you agree clown, with my assumption?" Blood asked curiously. "It certainly seems of it," White said in an agreeing manner. "WHITE!" I roared. "What the hell are you saying!" Black yelled. Vivaldi just sat there, narrowing her eyes and shot a glance at him like daggers. It was obvious she heard. Could this get any worse? "Alice, may I speak with you?" Vivaldi asked me, turning to face me. I guess it could. "Sure," I replied. I shot another death glare at Blood. I got up and waited for Vivaldi. I saw that Aileen got up from her seat and was poking Blood asking him a question. He smirked at what she had said to him. Vivaldi was at my side and hooked arms with me. We slowly walked to the secret rose garden. Once there, Vivaldi motioned for me to sit at the small round table with three chairs. We sat next to each other, Vivaldi just looked at me. "Um…Vivaldi?" I said. She snapped out of her daze and actually looked at me. "We have been meaning to ask you something," Vivaldi explained. _I don't like where this is going_. "What have you been meaning to ask me?" I asked. She signed heavily. "We understand that you are in love with the Knight," She said. "Yet, it has become apparent that some of the role-holders that we all believe that you and the Warden have…" She took a deep breath again. "That you two have feelings for one another," She said. My heart stopped beating for a minute. "We were asked by the clown to ask you about it. He will converse with the Warden about this to," She told me. They think I have feelings for…Black? That can't be, I love Ace. I suddenly blushed at the thought of Black and I. No, no this cannot be. I think I like Black.

Black POV~

White took me from the table and dragged me to the gates of the Hatter mansion. How the hell can the piece of crap go out and say that?! Once we were at the gates of the mansion, White took a deep breath. By the looks of it, I guessed he wanted to ask or tell me something. He looked at me with his one wine colored eye and said, "I am going to be straight forward with this, and I expect you to be to, understand?" "Whatever," I grumbled. "Do you like Alice?" He asked. I stopped breathing for a second. I expected any other question than that. "What the hell do you mean clown?" I demanded. "What do you think I mean?" He asked with that ridiculous grin on his face. I looked away from him. Sure Alice is kind, but she is annoying to. She is too nice sometimes, and it gets annoying. Yet, whenever I see her, my heart starts ticking even faster than it already does. My eyes widened in realization. Holy crap, I…I…love…Alice?

Ace POV~

I don't like this feeling. I don't like that Alice is keeping something from me. I keep a relaxed smile on my face, though I should have a look of concern. I hate it. Whenever Alice doesn't tell me something, I get the same angry and sad feeling. I can feel the darkness that I haven't felt in forever since the accident. Once Alice and I started dating, Alice got attacked and captured. It was one of the times when one of the role-holders was not with her. They attacked and hurt her, for about thirty-five time periods, she was blinded, she had scars on her neck and she wasn't able to speak. The only people who knew were Nightmare and Julius. They hadn't told any of us until Alice's condition worsened. She was blinded for such a long time, and she couldn't speak. After one of the assembly's, Nightmare had all the role-holders stay a little longer and told us what had happened. Being the people we were, all of us hunted down and terribly and cruelly killed and murdered the people who did this to her. We all did anything we could to help her. It seemed as though her smile was now forced onto her face, it didn't quite meet her eyes. I hated it. I wish I could've done anything for her. After that, I convinced her to learn how to use guns, swords, and other weapons. I think her favorite was a mechanical bow, with fifty arrows that all have different attacking types. Alice still had her sweetness, but now she was able to defend herself now. Boris even convinced her to get a coiled bracelet that could turn into a whip, just in case. I started getting lost deeper into a thought, until I heard Elliot yelling at me. "Are you deaf or not!" Elliot yelled in my ear. I jumped back slightly and looked at him. I put a smile on my face and faced him. "Ha, ha, ha! No I am not deaf, but it sounds as if you are about to make me!" I said happily. "I would if I could…" He mumbled. "Ha, ha, ha! That's really mean, Mr. March Hare!" I said happily. He grunted in annoyance. He had been mad at me a little more than usual. Probably because he thinks that it was my fault with all the pain she went through. Why does everything that happens to her have to be blamed on me?

Alice POV~

I walked along the rose gardens, trying to get lost. Vivaldi left so I could have some time to think. I started to here footsteps behind me, I didn't want to believe it was Ace, I didn't think I could talk to him after what happened. I turned around and saw Black standing there holding a rose from the bushes around us. I stared at him blankly, not daring to speak. After what seemed like forever, he finally broke the silence. "Is it true?" He asked me, his eyes not leaving the rose. What scared me was that he wasn't cursing at me, his tone wasn't harsh, it was full of desperation, and confusion. "I wanted to ask you the same," I replied, my voice wasn't wavering it just had a happy sadness tone to it. I gave him a small smile. He glanced at me, and gave me a small smile. He picked the rose and turned to me. His one eye fluttered down. I took two small steps near him. He looked up towards me. A look of sadness covered his face. I have never seen him like this…I thought. He looked so…vulnerable. He looked at me again. This time, he walked up to me. I had to look up to meet his eye. I hate how I am so small. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He raised his hand and set it on my right cheek, moving it to the side so I could actually look at him straightforward. He put the rose in my hair and adjusted it so it would stay in my hair. He grinned in approval at this. "Nothing really, just…stuff…" He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "Like, what?" I asked pushing the subject. "Like I said, just stuff," He said in a harsher tone. I stepped back. He turned around and faced the other way, running his hand through his hair. I slowly started to back away. He turned towards me again. There was sorrow in his eyes, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. I hated the fact that he was one of the one people in Wonderland that I couldn't quite tell what was going on in their mind. He walked towards me and took my face in his hands. He took a couple of seconds to look at my face. After a short period of time, he kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't move. I seemed to be frozen to the ground. I finally closed my eyes, and relaxed. It lasted at least five minutes. It seemed like eternity to me. He pulled away from me, and left without saying another word, leaving me there, alone, and confused.

Black POV~

I walked away from Alice, probably just as confused as she was. How the hell did I do that? I don't know, but it felt like getting a whole load of crap of my chest. Yet, how do I not feel ticked off that I showed some sappy kind side of myself? Even that stupid clown hasn't seen it before. First I was being kind, and then harsh, and then I kissed her? I must feel pretty crappy to be acting like some freak like Ace. As soon as I turned one of the corners, I saw Crysta and Vivaldi. Great now I have to deal with both of the queens. As soon as they saw me Vivaldi asked, "Where is Alice, we wish to speak with her." I scowled. "What have you done to her, Warden?" Crysta asked me with a harsh look and tone. I gave a smiled that looked as if it was full of poison. "Nothing, and she is over there," I spat at them, nodding in the direction from which I just came from. Crysta shot a glance at me and rushed in that direction. Vivaldi walked beside me, facing the other way, and said in a cruel tone, "If you have done anything to hurt her, we shall have you personally beheaded by the knight, though, he might make it much worse." Ace. That is the one person I did not think about. Crap! How can I be so stupid! If Ace finds out, who knows what the hell would happen to me! "All we can do is wait and see," I replied coldly. She sighed and continued along the way to where Alice was. I looked back for a minute, the continued the other way. I walked slowly, still thinking about what had just happened between Alice and I.

Alice POV~

I sat on the ground, my back to the rose hedge. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I tensed up thinking it was Black. "Alice!" I heard two female voices say. I looked up to see Vivaldi and Crysta looking down on me. I sighed in relief, and relaxed. "What is wrong Alice?" Vivaldi asked, taking a seat next to me, and Crysta on the other. "Nothing in particular, why do you ask?" I questioned, looking at Vivaldi. She frowned slightly and answered, "Well, we just saw the Warden walking away from this area." I cringed at the name "The Warden." Well, I did live in the Prison for sometime, with White and Black. Aside the fact that Black loved to insult me and make me feel unwanted, White actually was nice to me, though, he did make fun of me playfully. After I was married with Ace, I moved to the Heart Castle. White was sad, but I couldn't tell what Black was thinking of. He acted as if he didn't care at all, and he just brushed it off and said that he didn't care that I was. That I could tell was a lie. I could see it in his eyes that he would be affected. Black and I grew a slow bond through that, but once I left he abandoned it completely, as if it never happened. "Oh, I didn't know…" I said slowly. Crysta huffed, pouted and said, "Alice, what are you not telling us?" I can't hold them off forever. "Well, I walked over here and saw Black," I explained, they listened with full attention. "We started talking and stuff, and then…" I trailed off. "Then what Alice?" Crysta asked. "We promise we will not tell anyone, not even Ace," Vivaldi said, holding up her pinky, as did Crysta did. We all bound our fingers together, sealing it. "Um…he…" "Just tell us!" Vivaldi said. "He kissed me, there!" I said aggravated. They sat there gaping at me, not knowing what to say.

Time Skip, Two Time Periods Later~

Alice POV~

Leaving day. God I can't even explain, it feels as if apart of me is being torn out. I stood at the top of the Heart Castle with every single one of the role-holders. Most of them had a mournful face on. The twins were crying, and most of them were holding back the tears. I walked up to everyone of the boys and gave them a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed a hold of my daughter's hand and looked at all of them. My daughter was crying, so Ace came over and whispered some-things to her. She started to calm down and Ace stood up to face me. He pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry. He lightly kissed my forehead and pulled away, not daring to say anything. I pulled away too, still clasping my daughter's hand. I turned away and said one last thing, "I will keep you all in my heart. I love all of you." That was the last thing I said to them, before I walked away into white, with my daughter by my side.

"Hmm. What the hell?" I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. My daughter was laying on me. I soon realized that we were in my garden, where I first came into Wonderland. I picked my sleeping daughter, and walked into the garden exit. Once I walked in, everything started to come back to me. I walked up to my room, and set Aileen down onto my bed. I kissed her forehead lightly and tucked her in. I immediately went downstairs to see if anyone else was home. Once I got downstairs, there was no sign of anyone. "Hello? Edith, Dad, are you there?" I yelled. I heard footsteps coming from the grand staircase. I turned to see a young girl, about twelve or thirteen years old. She had long dark black hair, and very pretty blue eyes. She was wearing black leggings, and a grey hoodie. "Alice?" She whispered. I recognized her immediately. "Edith?" I whispered. I saw the tears in her eyes, and she ran and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, and she began to cry into my coat. Considering that the blue dress had started to outgrow me in Wonderland, and not to mention it started to annoy me started to change the things I wore. I wore a red and black long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Edith hugged me even tighter, this must be really hard for her. Then, after about five minutes, I heard people come down the stairs. "Alice?" I heard someone say. I looked up, and saw nine of my best friends. I scanned over them, and my eyes settled on two of my great friends, DJ and Blaze. DJ looked exactly like Boris, but without the cat ears and tail. He had the yellow cat eyes that people have made fun of him for years. His pink and purple hair covered one eye, and both of his ears were pierced too. There was as a black beanie on his head, with the little sign of Neff. He wore a loose button down shirt, with black ripped jeans, and Nike shoes. He had his shirts sleeves rolled up, so you could see all of his tattoos. Then there was Blaze. God, he looks so much like Ace. He had spikey chestnut hair. He wore a black shirt with some sword design on it, loose gray jeans, and Nike shoes too. He was wearing a deep red beanie. His short sleeves too showed his tattoos. He had the deep red eyes that Ace had too. They both just stared at me. Finally, Blaze placed a wide smile on and ran towards me, lifted me from the ground, and twirled me around. "Your alive! We thought you were dead!" He yelled with a dramatic tone. I just started laughing while I felt tears of joy fall from my cheeks. I looked back at my friends and saw the others. There was Marshall, Levi, Desmond, Raziel, Ravyn, Eva, and Rose. Rose had wavy, silver hair that went down to her waist, and pale golden eyes. She wore a pale gold dress that went a little her above her knees. Eva had long, flowing, purple hair that went to her hips, and calculating lavender eyes. She wore a dress similar to Rose's, but hers was purple and had a lace layer with rose patterns. Ravyn had white hair, in a pixie cut style. She also had black tints in it. Ravyn was wearing gray shorts, and a white tank top, showing off her arm tattoos and neck tattoos, along with some ankle tattoos. Raziel had jet-black hair, that was tied back into a high ponytail and the end of it went to the end of his neck. He had icy blue eyes that could glare daggers. He wore a simple navy blue shirt and gray jeans. Desmond had navy blue spiky hair that flew all over his head. He had golden eyes like DJ's, but Brett's were more like lizards eyes instead. He wore a lose hoodie and black jeans. Then there was Levi and Marshall. They were brothers and looked a lot alike. Levi was way nicer than Marshall though. Levi had red hair like Marshall that went over their eyes, which were a blood red color. Levi wore a button down white and gray shirt, with blue jeans. Marshall was mean but nice at some points in time; He wore a button down black shirt with black jeans. When they saw me, they just stood there, as if I were ghost. Once Blaze set me back on my own two feet, I turned and looked at them. "Well, are you gonna stand there like idiots or give me a hug?" I asked them, with my arms stretched out widely. The girls were the first ones to react, and ran over to me, hugging me a crying a little. I started to hug them back, before I felt the boys push them away, and swarm me with hugs. The next few hours were like a blur, they all, including Edith, pulled me into the living room. I told them everything: Wonderland, my kids, Ace and I, all the role-holders, every single little bit of it. Eventually, it all ended, so I went back to my room where Aileen lay, in a perfect sleep. I pulled up the covers to her chin, then, walked out to the balcony, which was in my room. I silently closed the glass door, and sat on the railing. I just sat there, looking at the stars. Something snapped me out of my trance. I turned to see Marshall walking over to me. He took a seat next to me, and we just stayed like that for a little while. Marshall and I are very close; we have known each other, since we were, like, born. He was very cold to others, but had a soft spot for me. That doesn't mean that he can't be cruel at times, it just means that he likes me more than the others. He even likes me more than his own brother. But, if you knew both of them, it wouldn't be very shocking. I looked over to Marshall. He was just sitting there, staring at the sky. Marshall was one of the people in the world where I could never tell what is going on through their heads. I stared at him blankly, waiting to see if he would notice. After about five minutes, he still wouldn't notice me. I lifted my hand and started to poke his cheek. I was going to poke him for the tenth time, but he caught me by the wrist. "Stop. Poking. Me." He said in a serious tone. I giggled and said, "Oh come on. This is quality time we aren't going to get back." I saw him roll his eyes and smirk. "Your just one hell of an idiot," he said. The words he just said stayed in my head. He looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own HNKNA (I wish I did….) Unfortunately, Quinrose still owns it ****. Please Review! Or PM me with any means of criticism. **

_I looked over to Marshall. He was just sitting there, staring at the sky. Marshall was one of the people in the world where I could never tell what is going on through their heads. I stared at him blankly, waiting to see if he would notice. After about five minutes, he still wouldn't notice me. I lifted my hand and started to poke his cheek. I was going to poke him for the tenth time, but he caught me by the wrist. "Stop. Poking. Me." He said in a serious tone. I giggled and said, "Oh come on. This is quality time we aren't going to get back." I saw him roll his eyes and smirk. "Your just one hell of an idiot," he said. The words he just said stayed in my head. He looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"_

I snapped out of my daydream and looked back at him. "Nothing," I muttered and turned back to the stars. Marshall kept looking at me, as if he was trying to read me; what I was thinking. I didn't really pay any mind to it. I was to busy thinking about Ace and Lupe. Were they okay? Did they miss me as much as I miss them? They must've been taking this hard. Ace's wife, and Lupe's mom left, I felt a pang of guilt. Yet, I had to come back, it was important. They don't know yet, I don't even know if I should tell them… Marshall, as if he had sensed my guilt and discomfort (which he can do), put his hand on my shoulder lightly and nodded. I sighed heavily. I don't know how, but Marshall knows me better then anyone else in the world…like…EVER. He seems to read my mind, or actions in general. He has been able to do it since we were kids. How? I have no damn clue. But, it's nice, because I can always talk to him when I need to.

~~~~~~Back at the Country of Hearts~~~~~~

The loud shouts and gunshots could be heard from a large meeting hall in the Tower of Clover. Large windows lined the walls with clovers on the tops. At the ends of the hall, there was a large set of double doors. Within the room, was a single, long table that stretched to each end, leaving about seven feet of space between the ends of the table and the doors, Chairs lined each side of the table, for any role-holder, or card. Nightmare sat at one end of the table, role-holders on each side of the table, and Gray to the right side of his chair. So, back to the shouting and gunshots. The role-holders were currently arguing about what to do since Alice has left. Ace, Nightmare, Gray, Julius, Pierce, and White Joker seemed to be the only ones who weren't shouting or violently shooting the person to either side. Pierce was ducking in his chair to avoid any dirty glares from the Mafia, or Boris. Mostly Boris. Nightmare, Gray, and Julius were beginning to have a headache from all the bickering and whining of everyone. Ace looked like he was going to murder every single last person in the damn room, and White was simply sitting back and enjoying the show. Once Ace finally had enough, he slammed his large hands on the table, instantly gathering looks, and silence when he screamed, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" The room fell silent, not a single breath or voice could be heard. A tiny whimper came from Peirce who was cowering even lower in his seat, tears welling up in his eyes from Ace who now was the center of attention. Ace didn't lift his head as he got up from his seat, fists still balled up tightly on the table, with anger and rage. "Sitting here arguing like two-year-olds won't get us anywhere, any stupid person could see that as well," he said. His voice laced with sadness and anger, the desperation to have Alice back was killing him from the inside out. He needed to know that she was safe, and safe meant, here, with him. Away from everyone who could possibly hurt or even kill her. Not to mention his daughter, Aileen, who was with her as well. "I suppose there is a reason to why you called us here, correct Nightmare?"

Alice and Marshall had sat on the edge of the railing for quite a while, just sitting there, looking at the beautiful night sky. It felt so long since they had done this together. The last time was before Peter dragged her off to the Country of Hearts. It was kinda like their thing, something they always had done ever since they were younger.

Flash Back:

_A four-year-old Alice was running around in a flower field, not far behind, a eight-year-old Marshall walked, careful not to lose sight of the young blonde. It was close to sunset, and Marshall had promised to take Alice out in the field with him, where he normally went to relax, and just…breathe. It was very calm. A slight breeze carried the sent of fresh flowers, a smell of which Alice loved. About ten minutes of watching Alice frolic in the beautiful flower field, the sun began to set. The stars came out; they sparkled and shined so bright out in the meadow field. Marshall grabbed Alice's hand, and led her to a field, where he sat and stretched out his legs so Alice could lay her head on them. After a few minutes of peaceful silence and gazing at the sky, Alice's soft voice rang in Marshall's ears. _

"_Promise me we will always do this? It will be like our thing," She looked at Marshall. _

"_Of course, if that is what you want to do, I will as well." She smiled brightly and held _

_up her pinkie. "Promise?" He wrapped his longer pinkie with hers, "Promise." _

**Such a beautiful way to end the story~ you will all figure out Alice's and her friends secrets soon enough. Aileen and Edith will be in the next chapter with DJ and Blaze, (You will love them!) So, I am gonna need a couple of OC's. There are gonna be scenes where you meet some more of Alice's friends or Edith's friends, so, yeah. I need you to review with your given OC, and they need to have a special trade mark, big or small, IT DON'T MATTER~! OC maker:**

**Name:**

**Boy/Girl:**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Age: **

**Trademark:**

**Special Ability: **

**Siblings? If so, important?: **

**Attitude & Style: **

**So~~~ PM me or review with your OC creation!**

**Till then my children ;)**

**Oh, thanks XxxCupcakeLoverxxX and I will try to write a longer chappie next time~**

**PS: Thx for the review XxxCupcakeLoverxxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Thank you guys for graciously for reviewing, favoring, or following my story. Thank you ****Wandering dude 1**** for sending in your OC! She will be mentioned in this chapter, but will be shown in the next chapter. You can still send in your OC's, even if you are just a guest to the site! Oh! Guess what? My birthday was December 18! YAY! I am now a year older than I was before! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HNKNA…yet… ;) **

It was the day after Marshall and Alice's chat on the railing of the balcony. Marshall had to go to his job and Alice went to go visit an old friend that worked in her favorite bookstore. Blaze and DJ where laying on the couch together, when they heard light footsteps come from the grand staircase in the room next to the living room. DJ looked over to Blaze, and Blaze looked over at DJ. Their legs were tangled together, but their torsos were on opposite sides of the couch. DJ laid his head on the left arm of the couch, and Blaze had laid his head down on the right arm of the couch. "You go see who it is," Blaze mumbled. DJ looked at him with his one eye. "No." Blaze threw his head back and groaned. The footsteps stopped, and at the doorframe of the living room, was Aileen. Aileen didn't say anything she just kept staring at them. DJ smiled and waved, Blaze just stared. "You must be Aileen, eh?" DJ said nicely. Aileen snapped out of her gaze and nodded. "Well, I'm DJ, and this guy right here, is Blaze." Her eyes widened as she looked at Blaze. Blaze just sighed, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. "You gonna hafta forgive him, he seems to be awful pissy," DJ said. He kicked Blaze's knee, and Blaze groaned. "That's no way to treat your boyfriend, huh?" Blaze said and lifted his head back up to DJ. DJ blushed and looked away from Blaze. "S-stop! Don't say that in-front of a little girl!" DJ exclaimed. "Um…" both boys turned to Aileen. "Where is my mom?" She asked. Both boys looked at each other. "She is out, she needed to do something," they said in unison. "Why?" Aileen asked. "Haven't you learned manners?" Blaze scoffed. "Y-yeah…" she mumbled. "Then what are the tree main magic sayings?" Blaze asked. "Uh…please, thank you, excuse me?" "WRONG!" Blaze exclaimed. "You wanna know what they are?" She nodded. "Please, thank you, and Step Off Bitch," Blaze said. "My mom told me not to swear," Aileen whispered. "Well, then she was obviously teaching you the wrong information," Blaze mumbled. Blaze groaned again. "What is it?" DJ asked. DJ got up, untangled his legs from Blaze's, and crawled to where he sitting near his knees. The, suddenly, Blaze's arm shot up, grabbed DJ's arm, and pulled him to where DJ was lying on top of Blaze. Blaze's right arm was wrapped around DJ's waist, and his other hand lay on DJ's head so his head was in the crook of Blaze's neck. "Blllaaaaazzzzeeeeee," DJ groaned, yet he made no effort to get up. DJ snuggled closer to Blaze, bathing in his abnormal warmth.

**(There is a reason for that) **

Blaze kissed the top of his head, and snuggled into his hair. "I love you," DJ mumbled. "Yeah, I know."

**(I'm gonna say this know too, so DJ and Blaze are lovers, but they also aren't. DJ loves Alice and Blaze more then anything, and cares for everyone else. DJ loves Blaze more though 'that will be explained why also…' and Blaze is the same. But, he doesn't love DJ to the extent that DJ loves him, because Alice comes first in his life.**** It is kinda sad, because DJ knows yet he still loves Blaze. Alice also knows and feels kind of guilty, but doesn't voice it until later in the story. But don't fret!)**

DJ smiled sadly into the crook of Blaze's neck. Aileen watched silently as the two boys snuggled close together, but was confused when the pink haired boy, DJ, said he loved Blaze. Yet, Blaze did not say he loved him back. And just as DJ was sure Blaze wasn't looking at him, he smiled sadly. Was it because Blaze didn't say 'I love you' back? Aileen was confused by these two, Blaze most likely didn't mean it in a fowl way, Aileen was sure that deep down Blaze did indeed love DJ the same way DJ loves him. She just hoped he wouldn't wait until the last minute to tell DJ that he did love DJ. DJ looked up at Blaze's stark red eyes. He sank in ever detail of his face. DJ raised a hand to Blaze's cheekbone, and lightly placed his hand on his cheek. Blaze leaned into the touch of his partner. DJ leaned in so their lips were brushing every so delicately. Blaze leaned in more so his was gently kissing him, when a sudden person cleared their throat. DJ snapped his head up only to see Ravyn, Rose, and Levi. Levi had a smug look on his face, Rose was just smirking, and Ravyn had a look of pity on her face. DJ noticed and turned his head the other way, so he wasn't facing them. Blaze had also seemed to take notice to the pity look Ravyn sent their way. He didn't like it, it made DJ sad, and he didn't like to see DJ sad. He cared deeply for DJ no one could change that. Blaze had nothing against Ravyn, no matter how much it seemed for either one. Ravyn was a member of their group, and he got along with her for Alice's sake. Not for DJ, because, well…Blaze didn't love DJ. No matter how much DJ loved him, Alice was his first priority. DJ on the other hand, did love Blaze, and hated the fact that he knew Blaze didn't love him back. He didn't hate Alice, or blame her. He couldn't…it's just…depressing. But, he hated that everyone always shot him looks of sympathy or pity whenever they saw the two in a romantic, or cute situation, like they were know. The moments when they did these, a simple kiss, cuddle, or even handholding were rare amongst the presence of others. It made DJ uncomfortable. NOT Blaze, DJ. It was because the looks of sadness, pity, or sympathy, made him want to punch them, and then dye in a hole. "IT'S NOT BLAZE'S FAULT!" he wanted to scream. Because everyone knew that Blaze was doing it to make DJ just a little more happy, not because he loved him. People would also give glares to Blaze; believing that he was toying with DJ, but he wasn't, if he was, he would do things that make DJ uncomfortable, and he wouldn't be giving DJ space or be nice to him. They weren't even dating dammit! "What do you want?" Blaze said in a tired and annoyed tone, breaking DJ's line of thought. Ravyn cleared her throat again. "We wanted to know if you wanted to head out with us for something to eat, we could stop at Panera Bread or something?" She asked. Blaze looked at DJ, and DJ looked at Blaze. DJ sighed, and got up. "No thanks Ray, I…" He looked at Blaze, eyes brimming with tears, "I…I just…wanna be alone…" He said, voice cracking with sadness, and ran out of the room. Blaze shot up, and looked over at Ravyn when she was about to go after him. "Don't." was all he said to her, and ran out the room to go find DJ, and the reason why he suddenly snapped. It happened before, but not normally in-front of people other then Blaze, Alice, and Marshall. Aileen stood at the doorway in shock of what had happened. Her little girl mind trying to process it all. It all seemed so complicated to her, why couldn't Blaze just love DJ the same? Wouldn't DJ be happier that way? Wouldn't he...?

**UNKNOWN POV  
><strong>A dark figure surrounded by a dark mist watched silently through the Looking Glass at the citizens of the country. The role-holders especially. They were weak now, without the beloved Outsider Alice, they had grown weaker. He smiled sadistically, with one thought going through his head..."_I will slaughter them all."_

**Wow…. that was sad, I almost started to tear up. Wow. Okay, so DJ and Blaze have a very complicated relationship, even though they aren't dating. Mostly Alice, Marshall, Blaze, and DJ himself will explain this further and in more detail in later chapters. Alright! In celebration of my birthday, I have a challenge. If one of my many viewers can guess my age (range is from 13 to 18) they will get a spoiler, or a secret of whatever they want. You have until the next chapter is posted. And if a guest gets it right, then I will reveal to ALL! PM or review with your guess, and I will personally PM you back before I post the next chapter if you are right! And remember to send in your OC's! **

**TTFN my children~ Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys! Watching Pewdiepie play "Five Nights At Freddy's" "Corpse Party" and "Mad Father", because I love horror A LOT! I have been inspired to make this horrifying as well. There will be multiple psychological and horror events in chapters leading up to the climax of this fic. There will be stalkers, a visit to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza (the setting of Five Nights At Freddy's.) Dante, Trish, Lady, and ****Vergil will make an appearance from Devil May Cry, ****and a special visit from Aya of Mad Father. There will probably be more as well. MWAHAHA. So! We introduce Wandering Dude 1's OC, Plutia Mastsubusa! Enjoy~ The correct guesser of my age will be announced at the end. **_Italics_ **are Alice's thoughts.** And **bold** are phone call convos, unless it is in **(****) **then it's me speaking to you.

* * *

><p>As Alice walked down the street, soft flakes of snow gently fell from the gray sky. Her Vans softly patting with every step she took. She pulled her sleeves of her long sleeved lose shirt over her hands a bit more. The shirt hung loosely off her shoulders. She kept her eyes ahead, and immediately brightened when she saw her favorite bookstore. She jogged ahead until she reached it and walked inside. As soon as the bell jingled, a girl shouted, "I'll be there in a sec!" Alice chuckled to herself. Alice shouted back, "Wow, I thought your reflexes would get faster!" The movement in the back stopped, and footsteps of high-heeled boots were soon heard. The girl that shouted earlier came out. "Alice…" she whispered. "Plutia," Alice replied with a smirk. <em>Plutia Matsubusa. Waist length white hair, and red eyes. The epitome of a gothic Lolita. Her outfit consists of a dark blue headband with black laced trimming, and on either side is a black bow. A red rosette sports the top. A dark blue ribbon was tied around her neck. She always wears a white and dark blue dress. The top has black lace trimming, and a white ruffle trimming. Her sleeves were puffy on each of her shoulders, and the first half of her arms are fitted, and her lower arms have three layers of white ruffles. The skirt was white with ruffled trimmings, and layered with dark blue diamond shaped pieces. The front two layers is criss crossed ribbon, and to finish it off, she wears a pair of high-heeled dark blue boots. <em>"ALICE!" She screamed. She ran up and tackled Alice in a tight, suffocating hug. Alice stepped back, in attempt to regain her balance. Alice squeezed her back in an also tight hug. After about five minutes, Plutia let her go, and Alice the same. "Where have you been?!" She said in a demanding tone. "I was **alone** with no one to gossip or complain to, because **YOU **left **ME**!" She yelled. Alice smiled, and simply said, "I am not your girlfriend, Plutia. Nor will I ever be, so please stop making it sound like we were dating and going through a rough transition." Plutia snorted. "Oh hush," she stated. "You love me and you know you do." Now it was Alice's turn to snort at her dear friends snide comment. "On occasions I do, sometimes I want to ring your neck," Alice stated with a raised brow. "And I for you," Plutia said, with the same raised brow. Alice sighed, her friend had always been a charmer. Sarcastic, rebellious, intelligent, friendly, polite Plutia. Always one to state the obvious, and it has gotten her insulted by others as well, but much more venomously. Blaze was the perfect example. She had been one of the people to point out everything wrong with what he was doing to DJ, and why he should simply stop what he was doing to DJ. Bottom line, Blaze was furious, and when Blaze was furious, you run, and run, and run. Plutia didn't even say a word, and neither did DJ shockingly, he just looked away. It was until Marshall decided to step in, place a hand on his shoulder, which shut him up. Needless to say, Plutia and Blaze always had a strong tensions bubbling around each other whenever they saw each other. What was most shocking, is that Blaze knew things about Plutia she had never even shared, and now she forever felt threatened whenever Blaze came around to pick up Alice or drop off something for her from Alice, or Raziel. Plutia wasn't trying to get him to hate her, but she probably should've just not said anything. "Wow, I feel so special," Alice said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. Now, are you going to tell me where you went?" Plutia asked. "Well…" Alice started, but was soon cut off by her phone ringing. She held the phone up to her ear after answering it.

"**Hello?" **

"**It's Blaze, Alice." **Alice could hear desperation and sorrow dripping from his voice.

"**What happened?" **

"**Blaze…he ran off, and I don't know where. We were about to kiss then Rose, Levi, and Ravyn came in. DJ just started tearing up then he just jumped up and bolted." **

"**Do you have any idea where he went?" **

"**I checked all the possible places the house, storage, everywhere on the premises. Can you check around town?" **

"**Sure, do you want Plutia to help?" **

"…**No…" **

"**Blaze…" **

"**I don't like her and I don't what her anywhere near DJ, got it?" **

"***Sigh* Fine. Where should I start?" **

"**Borderline of town, check the woods if you have too. Trees, check the trees. He has a habit of climbing them. I will check the woods around our house, okay?" **

"**Alright. Don't go to deep, want me to call Marshall?" **

"**Yeah, check to see if he can sense him in our area. Or any area." **

"**You do forget that he can go anywhere he wants, right?" **

"**Yeah, but I know him, he wouldn't go to far." **

"**Alright, I'll call you if yeah get any information on where he his." **

"**Same, alright, I'm heading out, later." **

"**Bye." **

Alice hung up. "Who was it?" Plutia asked with curiosity. "Blaze, something happened at home, I gotta go," Alice said. "Oh…" Plutia mumbled. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Later!" Alice waved to Plutia, and head out.

Marshall POV:

The sun started to set over the trees in the horizon. Alice had told me to check the woods around town to see if I could find DJ. So far, their hopes were in vain. I don't know why Alice sent me out, wouldn't Elijah be better? They were related after all. I have walked the perimeter of the woods about twenty times and still no sign of him. This is ridiculous, our hopes are in vain. I stop walking and turn my head slightly to the left side. I heard a shuffling about ten-feet behind me and approximately three-feet to the left I put my hand on the holster for my gun, which is securely placed on the right side of my belt. I pull out my gun and point it in the direction where the noise was. Three shots rang out and I walked to the focal point in which I shot. There, on the ground beneath a tree, lay DJ with three bullet holes protruding his chest. He lay there in a pool of his own blood. Dead.

Third Person POV:

Marshall looked down to DJ's limp, lifeless body. He sighed. "Such a troublesome bastard," he muttered. Marshall looked away, took out a box of cigarettes, and lit one up. Putting it in his mouth he waited ever so patiently for DJ. He hadn't done much damage. It was only three shots at least. He heard a soft moan from DJ's lifeless body. He glance over to see DJ slowly get up, holding his head. "Dammit Marshall, you didn't have to shoot me for Christ's sake," DJ said. Slowly getting up. The bullet holes that once decorated his body were no longer. The pool of blood still lay on the ground. "I needed to make sure it was you. I could tell you were following me for quiet some time," Marshall said, taking out his cigarette to blow out a huff of smoke. Now, any normal human being would instantly freak out at the fact that a person, which was clearly dead, could get back up and not feel the pain of the thing that presumably killed them. DJ is that one person. DJ can be killed in any way possible, get back up in one second, to about ten minutes. DJ was the first and only original Cheshire Cat, and cats have nine lives. DJ has…unlimited lives. And since he is a Cheshire Cat, he can control doors just like Boris, except he can make doors appear and disappear in thin air. "Let's go, it's about to get dark, Blaze is wondering where you are," Marshall said crushing his finished cigarette. DJ's eye widened. "H-he was wondering where I was?" DJ whispered. Marshall turned to him, eyebrow raised questioningly. "Of course, what did you think?" Marshall asked. "W-well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in next time to see what happens next! I will be writing with the Role-holders POV's next time. Tomorrow I might post a New Years Chapter tomorrow or Thursday. So~ keep reviewing and keep reading! I have ad 210 read my story and I feel really proud! Also if you guys don't like the fact that there will be gay acts and things happening, I'm sorry, I personally am a hardcore supporter, they have no right to be judged because of who they love, or what sexuality they like. It isn't a choice and they are born with it! So I'm sorry if you hate it, but don't not read the story because of that. Anyways, Wandering Dude 1 has successfully one! And they have received one secret! So~ congrats! OC's still stand! Read, review, and PM! Bye~ Happy New Years! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I couldn't post up a New Years chapter. I had to go to a friends, then I went snowboarding the next day. Gomen! And I wanna thank XxxCupcakeLoverxxX for her OC and brilliant advice! If you are reading this thank you! And the truth behind what Nightmare said is here. So, on with the story~**

* * *

><p>Jasmine Smith walked down what looked to be a dirt road. The sides were lined with Weeping Willow trees. The scenery was quite beautiful. Jasmine had long, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She was seventeen, and was quite a shy girl, but was very funny and joyful around her friends. Jasmine had heard from Plutia, that Alice was back in town. She set off to go see Alice immediately one she heard that she came back. As Jasmine walked down the road, she heard footsteps. Jasmine turned to her left, only to see Marshall and DJ emerging from the bushes. "Jasmine!" DJ said and ran over to her. "Hi DJ," She responded. She looked over at Marshall. Something about him always scared her. "Hi, Marshall," Jasmine said quietly. His gaze shifted over to Jasmine and nodded slightly. "DJ, let's go back to the house, Blaze and everyone else are worried," Marshall said. He turned to Jasmine. "I know you came to see Alice, but come at another time. Perhaps tomorrow. There is something we all need to address. I will tell her you wish to see her," He said. Jasmine nodded timidly. She was friends with everyone in their group, so she was quite friendly with them all. Except Marshall. Jasmine began on her way back to her home.<p>

DJ and Marshall walked into the living room. Everyone was in there. Alice sat on the couch with Ravyn, Edith, Rose, and Eva, Aileen sat on her mothers lap. Levi was leaning on the right arm of the couch. Raziel was sitting in one of the chairs, reading, Desmond was sitting on another chair, his eyes closed. And Blaze was sitting on a small couch, his head in his hands. DJ cleared his throat loudly. Everyone looked up to see Marshall and DJ at the doorframe. Raziel looked up from his book, and Desmond's eyes opened slightly. Everything was quiet. Not a single breath could be heard. "DJ…" Blaze whispered. DJ met his eyes gingerly. "Hi," he whispered. Blaze shot up and held DJ in his arms.

"Why did you run off?"

Blaze whispered. DJ pulled his head out of his chest, and looked up at Blaze, who still held him. "W-well…" DJ started but was quickly cut off by Raziel. "This is a conversation for you two alone. So, I would suggest that you two go upstairs and settle this yourselves." Blaze looked at Raziel. "Fine." He grabbed DJ's hand and dragged him upstairs to his room. Everything was silent. Alice sighed. "Aileen, it's time for you to go to bed, you have been awake long enough." "But Mom-" "No. Come one," Alice stated. She lifted Aileen up and they went upstairs.

"Mom." Aileen asked while her mother was tucking her in. "Yes sweetie?" She responded. "Does Blaze love DJ?" Alice looked at her daughter. Alice had a sad look on her face. "…No…" She whispered. "Why?" Alice sighed and sat on her daughter's bed. "Because he loves me." "But don't you love Daddy?" Alice smiled sadly at the mention of Ace. "Yes, sweetie, I do." "Does he know that you love Daddy?" Alice laughed. "Of course, sweetheart." "Do you love Blaze?" Alice looked out her daughter's window. "In a different way." Aileen looked confused. "Sweetie, there are different types of love," Alice turned to her daughter. "Love comes in different forms. But it is still love. I love your father very much, but I also love others as well, in different ways." "So…you love Daddy romantically?" Aileen asked. "Yes, I do." Alice smiled. It was quiet for a while. Until… "Do…do you love Marshall?" Alice stopped. Her hands balled up into fists. Tears brimming at her eyes. Alice whispered something, an answer. But Aileen couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Wonderland~<p>

Silence filled the land. Or Lands. The role-holders left the meeting and went to their respected territories. Dark ominous clouds started to fill the land. Nightmare watched from outside, glaring at the dark clouds. The memory of the meeting Nightmare held replayed in his head.

_The role-holders were silent, so Nightmare began his speech. "I have called you all here to discuss the issue at hand. We have a problem. A rather large one at that. You see, Wonderland itself can only survive for a certain period of time without an Outsider, or Foreigner living inside of Wonderland. If an Outsider comes within a certain range of time, then Wonderland will maintain its balance. Now, when Alice came, she abided by the rules. She communicated and interacted with the roleholders, thus filling the vial and in the process make us fall in-love with her. But, when she filled the vial up, she had two options: Stay in Wonderland, or, go home. Alice chose to stay in Wonderland, and fell in love with Ace." Nightmare said, gesturing to Ace. "Now, this isn't a bad thing, but, if an Outsider does stay in Wonderland, they stay until they die. Now, Alice fell in love, stayed in Wonderland, got married, and had two children. This is completely fine, but Alice decided to leave Wonderland, after she decided to stay in Wonderland, which, is against the rules. She also took one of her children with her on her journey. Thus, she broke _two_ rules in the process, yet no one knew she broke two rules. And since she did, Wonderland has found an error in its system." Nightmare was now looking out the window when he finished saying all this. _

"_What do you mean by, 'an error'?" Elliot asked. _

"_Alice broke a rule. Well, more then one. And Wonderland found that out, and since Wonderland found that error, everything needs to be… 'refreshed'." Nightmare explained. "When Wonderland does find an error, it sends the Jabberwocky to come and 'clean' up, everyone and thing in Wonderland, so it may start a new game. This only happens, one out of a million times. So, when I found this out, I called this emergency meeting. Now, if Alice were to return, all will be fine, but, she must bring her daughter, Aileen, back with her. But, if they don't come back, and the Jabberwocky has already started killing, then it shall kill Alice and her daughter as well. Although, it would be very simple if we could simply contact Alice, tell her this information and bring her back with Aileen. But the only way to contact her is if the Warden or I could figure out when she is in a state of slumber, or in an area similar to say the Tower, Dream Realm, Circus, or the Prison." _**( :D There are places she goes to that are very similar.) **_Everyone was silent after Nightmare said that, everyone stayed silent. No one understood why this was happening. The Jabberwocky was already on its way, and there is only one way to stop him. Get Alice back. _

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! Okay so please review and read. Send in your OC's love you all. And 400 views! Come on, keep it coming! Love you guys, ttfn. 3<strong>


End file.
